Adam's Underwear (Thevideotour1's version)
Adam's Underwear is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on July 26, 1990. Plot Clint rips his pants at school, revealing his underwear. Adam can't stop laughing every time he thinks of it, but he is having nightmares when he is not wearing pants. Recap In class, after Clint guessed the whole word on the blackboard during the hangman game, he drops the chalk and bends down to pick it up, but accidentally rips his pants, revealing his underwear to the Backyard Gang. The gang find this hilarious, much to Clint's embarrassment, though Barney takes Clint to the bathroom telling him he will use magic make his pants look like new. Adam, of course, can't stop laughing every time he thinks of it. However, that night after going to bed, Adam has a great big nightmare where he oversleeps and is late for school. When he arrives, the Backyard Gang laughs at him; Barney points out that Adam being late is one thing, but not wearing pants is quite another, Adam looks down and realizes his white underpants are exposed. Cast * Barney (Body: David Voss / Voice: Bob West) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Grey (Devon Sawa) * Keira (Jenna Dickman) * Gail (Janet Veyts) * Lawrence (Michael Marine) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Clint (Devin Ratray) * Mr. Clark the Police Officer (Robin Williams) * Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) * Adam's Mom (Lourdes Regala) * Adam's Dad (Jose Mari Chan) * Captain Hook (Body: Dao Knight / Voice: Earl Fisher) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the Backyard Gang) # S-M-I-L-E (sung by Barney and the Backyard Gang) # The Alphabet Song (sung by Tina) # The Alphabet Chant (rapped by Barney and the Backyard Gang) # Getting Ready for Bed (sung by Adam and his dad) # Old MacDonald Had A Farm (sung by Adam) # Laugh With Me! (sung by Captain Hook and the Backyard Gang) # Hush, Little Baby (sung by Grey) #Sheep Medley: Little Bo Peep (sung by Grey)/Little Boy Blue (sung by Barney and the Backyard Gang) # Everybody Needs A Nap (sung by Barney and the Backyard Gang) # Are You Sleeping? (sung by Barney) # I Love You (sung by Barney, ) Trivia * Barney has his 1990 voice and 1990 costume. * The Barney costume from "Waiting for Santa" is used. * The Barney voice from "Barney Goes to School" is used. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us". * Tina wears a yellow dress, white socks, brown shoes and the same hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". * Luci wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us". * Harlow wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us". * Adam wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * The Caption Hook costume from "Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World" is used. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Campfire Sing-Along" * The version of "S-I-M-L-E" uses the same musical arrangements from "Oh, What a Day!" and new vocals sung by Barney and the Backyard Gang. * The version of "Getting Ready for Bed" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Sleepytime Songs" (except with a Bob Singleton arrangement) and new vocals sung by Adam and his dad. * The version of "Laugh With Me!" uses new musical arrangements composed by Bob Singleton and new vocals sung by Captain Hook and the Backyard Gang. * The version of "Hush, Little Baby" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Little Bo Peep" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Little Boy Blue" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Everybody Needs A Nap" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Are You Sleeping?" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Campfire Sing-Along". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "That Makes Me Mad!" (when Sarah ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * Before Barney comes to life, * This is another time "Time Lapse" is used. It is when Adam hurries through brushing his teeth and eating breakfast and runs most of the way to school during his first underwear nightmare. * During a scene where Adam hurries through brushing his teeth and eating breakfast and runs most of the way to school, the music from "Waiting for Santa" (when the Backyard Gang quickly take off their elf outfits and put on their winter clothes before Santa comes) is used. * During a scene where Adam tells Barney that he's late, an instrumental bassoon arrangement of the "Barney Theme Song" in the key of F composed by Bob Singleton is used. * When Adam screams, as he looks down and sees his underwear in his first underwear nightmare, his scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Underwear" (when ) is used. * This video will be later adapted to the "Arthur" episode, "Arthur's Underwear". * Production for this video took place in January 1990. Differences from "Arthur's Underwear" * In Adam's first underwear nightmare, the people who saw his underwear are Mr. Clark the Police Officer and Mrs. Pennypacker. In "Arthur Underwear", the policeman is the only person (animal) who saw his underwear. * In Adam's third underwear nightmare, the theme for it is based on the 1953 Disney animated film, "Peter Pan". In "Arthur's Underwear", the theme for Arthur's second underwear nightmare is based on Bionic Bunny. * During Adam's third underwear nightmare, Adam is dressed up like Peter Pan while the Backyard Gang are wearing pirate clothes. In "Arthur's Underwear", Arthur is dressed up like Bionic Bunny while his friends are wearing their normal clothes. * During Adam's third underwear nightmare, Captain Hook and the Backyard Gang laugh at Adam Pan because he is wearing underwear and sing the song "Laugh With Me!". In "Arthur's Underwear", Verminator and Arthur's friends just laugh at Bionic Arthur. Pirate clothes that the Backyard Gang wear in Adam's third underwear nightmare While Adam is dressed up like Peter Pan, here are some pirate clothes that the Backyard Gang wear in Adam's third underwear nightmare: # Michael - Red shirt, black pirate vest, red and white striped bandanna, black pants and brown boots. # Amy - # Jobic - Same pirate costume that Sam Moran as a wiggly dancer wore in The Wiggles video, "Toot Toot!". # Tina - Same pirate costume that Tosha wore in "Imagination Island" # Luci - Long azure frilly dress and brown boots # Dylan - Same pirate costume that Shawn wore in "Imagination Island" # Harlow - Long pink frilly dress and brown boots # Grey - White shirt, red pirate vest, red bandanna, red pants and brown boots # Keira - Redhead costume # Gail - Same pirate costume that Min wore in "Imagination Island" # Lawrence - # Dominic - # Derek - Same pirate costume from "Imagination Island" # Clint - Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Quote 2: * Quote 3: * (the scene segues into Adam's first underwear nightmare) * (Adam wakes up late and yawns. He puts on his glasses and looks at the clock) * Adam: (gasps) Oh, no! I'm gonna be late for school! (gets out of bed) * (scene cuts to Adam brushing his teeth quickly. Next, it cuts to Adam eating Pop Tarts for breakfast. It then cuts to Adam running most of the way to school) * Mr. Clark the Police Officer: (sees Adam running to school late) Huh?! (blows whistle) * (Adam continues running to school. He went into the school hallway and into the classroom) * Adam: Sorry. I'm late, Barney. I guess my mom just forgot to wake me up and-- * (the Backyard Gang laugh at Adam because he is wearing underwear) * Barney: Adam, being late is not thing but not wearing any trousers-- that is quite another! * (pans down to Adam's underwear because he forgot to wear trousers) * Adam: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! * (cuts to Adam waking up from his first underwear nightmare) * Adam: What a horrible dream! * Quote 4: * Adam: (after he sings the song, "Old MacDonald Had A Farm") Oh, forget it. * (fades to Adam in bed) * Adam: (yawns) I'll get you, Hook, after I take a little nap. (falls asleep) * (the scene segues into Adam's third underwear nightmare that one of his dolls in front of the class. This dream takes place in the setting from the 1953 Disney animated film, "Peter Pan") * Captain Hook: Surrender, class! There is no escape! (laughing sinisterly) * (the Backyard Gang shouting) * (Captain Hook lays his hook on the blackboard and starts scratching it, making it a high-pitched scratching sound) * (the Backyard Gang covering their ears, closing their eyes and starting screaming) * (Adam (as Peter Pan) hears the Backyard Gang screaming. He flies into Hook's pirate ship) * Captain Hook: (laughs sinisterly) Moan all you want! No one can help now! * (Adam Pan jumps onto the deck) * (the Backyard Gang stop screaming) * Adam Pan: Away from that blackboard, Hook, before I--! * (Captain Hook and the Backyard Gang laugh at Adam because he is wearing underwear) * (the song starts for "Laugh With Me!") * Adam Pan: (gasps) Oh, no! (pans down to Adam Pan's underwear because he forgot to wear trousers) Barney & Friends: On Again, Off Again (Season 8, Episode 2) as a bonus feature in the 2003/2004/2005/2007 re-release Recap The episode starts where the Barney doll looks through the caboose window. Nick, Mario and Beth are putting away some books, when suddenly, Sarah with the Barney doll peeks "On and Off" Barney comes to life Baby Bop arrives Nick Then, Baby Bop, Mario, Beth and Sarah race to put the shoes away back in the box. Nick doesn't want lightning bugs surprise castle painting Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Beth: Here, Nick. * Nick: Thanks. * () * Sarah: (in Barney's voice) * Beth, Mario and Nick: * Sarah: * * Mario: * Sarah: Yes! * Nick: books * Sarah: * Beth: * Sarah: * Nick: * Sarah: * Beth: * Mario: * Nick: * Sarah: * (Barney comes to life, as he's now off the chair) * Barney: * Kids: Barney! * Barney: * Sarah: * Barney: * * Beth: * Barney: * (The song starts for "A Silly Hat") Quote 2: * Beth: (after the song, "A Silly Hat") You're right, Barney. Silly hats * Mario: This tiny * Nick: I like * Sarah: * * Baby Bop: Giddy up, horsy! * * * * * * (the song starts for "Me and My Teddy") Quote 3: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "Me and My Teddy") * Sarah: I like your teddy's hat, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thank you, Sarah. She really likes her cowgirl costume! * Nick: If I * Baby Bop: * Mario: I like my basketball shoes * Barney: Whoa! Well, * (the song starts for "We've Got Shoes") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 4: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "We've Got Shoes") Hey!! You did it!! * Beth: Look at all these shoes we got out. We'd better put them back. * Mario: Race ya! * Beth: Okay. * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) prepare for the shoe race) * Beth: One... two... three... GO!! * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) put all the shoes in a box as a race) * Barney: Off they go!! * Nick: I don't wanna take my tap shoes off yet, Barney. * Barney: Oh... * Nick: I like to pretend that you and I are on a big stage... putting on a show for lots of people. * Barney: Ho ho ho! We'd be dancing in the spotlight! * Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that'll fit... your feet. * Barney: Well, they are kinda big. (shakes his feet) Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations! * (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on his feet, and the rest of the tap dancing clothes (top hat, ) appear on him and the rest of the tap dancing clothes (top hat, ) appear on Nick, and tap dancing canes appear on him and Nick) * Nick: Wow! * Baby Bop: (as she, Sarah, Beth and Mario ) look * Nick: * Barney: * Nick: (as he throws ) Yes! * (the song starts for "Happy Dancin'") * Barney: Quote 5: * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth and Mario clap and cheer) * Barney: * Nick: * Barney: * () * Baby Bop: * * * * * Quote 6: * (after the song, "Twinkle Little Lightning Bug") * * * * * * Quote 7: * (after the song, "I Put a Smile On") * Baby Bop: * * * * * Quote 8: * (after the song, "Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 9: * (the story starts for "The Princess and the Pea") * Barney: Once upon a time, a handsome prince met a beautiful princess * Queen Beth: I * King Mario: Is * Queen Beth: * King Mario: But * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * Barney: The queen * (the song starts for "Are You Sleeping?") Quote 10: * (after the first verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: * () Quote 11: * (after the second / last verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: The next morning, the King, Queen and Prince hurry to * Queen Beth: * Lady Sarah: * Barney: * Quote 12: * (after the story, "The Princess and the Pea") * Baby Bop: * Sarah: * Baby Bop: * * * * Quote 13: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says Version 1 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (in the 2003-re-release) * () * Children: Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! We had fun today trying on some silly hats. And putting on some funny shoes! Barney Says Version 2 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (in the 2004 re-release) * () * Child Girl: (wearing a princess costume) Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! My friends are playing a game of "On and Off". Beth tries on a silly hat, and silly hats are much more fun when they're on! Baby Bop brings her favorite stuffed teddy bear, wearing a cowgirl costume, and she has a suitcase filled with costumes for her. She sings a song about her teddy bear. Sarah knew she really likes her cowgirl costume! Then we found different kinds of shoes that they always come in two's. Nick Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Version 1 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (in the 2005 re-release) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Version 2 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (in the 2007 re-release) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand